Hug And Kiss
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Kumpulan drabble (atau OS) dengan tema AkaFuri: Hug and Kiss. Selalu ada cinta di antara Lion dan Chihuahua, selalu ada peluk dan cium mesra di antara mereka berdua.. warn: AU/AR, Yaoi/Boys love, Gender Bender, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys love/Gender Bender dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hug and Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei..."

"Ya?"

Kouki mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bibir Kouki pun mengerucut dengan pipinya yang menggembung lucu. Sekali lagi ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Seijuurou. Menunggu.

Kedua iris heterokromatik itu mengerjap sesaat. Menatap penuh tanya.

"Seeeiiiii...," gerungan penuh manja sekaligus sebal pun terlontar.

Seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou. Didekatinya sang kekasih yang masih setia dengan cemberutnya. Digenggamnya kedua telapak tangan Kouki lalu diciumnya mesra. Kaki Kouki mengentak-entak lantai dengan tidak sabar. Dalam mata coklat sewarna batang kayu itu Seijuurou bisa membaca dengan jelas, 'bukan ini yang kumau, Sei.' Bibir Kouki-nya pun semakin manyun.

"Seeeeiiiiii!"

Habis sudah. Kouki menyentakkan tangannya, mengejutkan sang kekasih dengan sikapnya, lalu membalikan badan dengan tangan yang disedekap di dada. _Ngambek._

Seijuurou menahan tawanya mati-matian agar tak keluar. Ah, Kouki-nya yang sedang merajuk sangat menggemaskan. Mana tahan ia tidak menggoda kalau begini caranya?

Perlahan didekatinya kembali sang pujaan hati yang terlihat diam, tapi 100% Seijuurou yakin seyakin-yakinnya sang kekasih sedang mengutuknya dengan segala macam sumpah serapah di dalam hati. Tepat di belakangnya, Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap tubuh Kouki-nya dengan erat, terkesan posesif, tapi tak sampai membuat yang bersangkutan sesak napas saking eratnya pelukan yang Seijuurou alamatkan padanya.

Dibenamkannya wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Napasnya terembus, membuat tubuh Kouki menggelinjang geli. Seijuurou asyik menghirup wangi alami sang kekasih, membaui aroma _minty cinnamon_ yang berasal dari shampo yang Kouki pakai sewaktu mandi.

Kouki menahan diri untuk tidak meleleh dalam pelukan yang diinginkannya. Memaki 'Sei, bodoh!' dalam hati berkali-kali sambil memalingkan wajah. Tak mau mengakui bahwa ia sangat senang menerima perlakuan kekasihnya itu. _Tidak!_ Siapa suruh mengabaikan permintaannya tadi? Ia sudah cukup malu karena sudah memberanikan diri meminta buat dipeluk oleh Seijuurou, alih-alih dipenuhi ia malah dibuat kesal.

'Biarkan saja, aku tak peduli! Jangan harap aku memaafkanmu!'

 _Katanya_ ... dalam hati. Inginnya sih Kouki bersikap tegas, rencananya mau marah dan ngambek. Namun apalah daya, bahasa tubuhnya sendiri yang mengkhianati usaha keras Kouki untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. Yang ada pipinya malah bersemu merah karena Seijuurou malah sudah asyik mencumbui lehernya dengan kecupan ringan tapi menggoda.

'Ah, Sei menyebalkan!'

"Hmm? Apa Kou? Mau di mana lagi?"

Tubuh Kouki berjengit mendengar suara berat Seijuurou yang menggelitik di telinganya. Pupil sebesar biji kuaci miliknya melebar tatkala sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh daun telinganya. Tak sadar Kouki malah mengerang—setengah mendesah.

"Aaahhn... Eh?!" Kouki menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan buru-buru memberontak dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Kou? Kan Kouki yang minta, kenapa kamu malah ketularan tsundere-nya Shintarou?"

Kouki terus meronta hingga pelukan Seijuurou melonggar dan membalikkan badannya. Seringai pun tercipta ketika Seijuurou melihat hasil perbuatannya. Wajah yang memerah parah, air mata yang mulai menggenang, dada yang turun naik seperti habis lari—terengah, ekspresi yang malu-malu tapi mau khas Kouki-nya yang semakin membuatnya gemas. Netra heterokromnya menatap nyalang seperti singa pada mangsanya.

"Ka-Kau yang menyebalkan, Sei! Jangan sentuh aku!" jeritnya sambil menjauh dari Seijuurou.

Ah, sayang usahanya lagi-lagi gagal, tembok kamar dan Seijuurou sukses menutup upaya melarikan diri Kouki.

"Kouki, kau yakin dengan apa yang kaukatakan?"

Dalam sekejap Kouki terperangkap, sebelah tangan Seijuurou menangkup pipinya, menahan dagu sehingga memaksa Kouki untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. Kouki tak bisa berpaling. Sedetik kemudian pandangan Kouki mengabur, dan sesuatu yang hangat meleleh di pipinya.

"Sei jahat!" ujarnya sambil terisak pelan.

Seijuurou tersenyum lalu mengecup sudut-sudut mata Kouki yang meloloskan likuid bening yang terasa asin di indra pengecapnya. Toh, Seijuurou tak peduli, malah semakin semangat mengecupinya bergantian sambil memeluk Kouki-nya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu. Kau manis sekali."

"Aku laki-laki, Sei! Aku tidak manis!"

"Buatku, Kouki tetap yang termanis, karena tampan bukan kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu. Jangan salah paham, Kouki. Kalau kau tidak manis, aku tidak akan bisa tertarik dengan dirimu yang selalu menggodaku dengan aroma manis itu."

"Sei gombal!"

Kerlingan jahil menyapa Kouki. "Aku tahu, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"

"Sei!"

"Hmm..."

Seijuurou terus menghujani wajah Kouki dengan ciuman dan kecupan ringan penuh makna. Memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang kini telah pasrah didominasi olehnya. Kouki pun sudah lupa dengan kemarahannya sesaat lalu. Membalas pelukan juga ciuman sayang Seijuurou yang senantiasa menghujani dirinya.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Hai, minna-san, akhirnya akun FFN-ku bisa dibikin juga. Aku Rexa, dan ini fic pertama yang kupublish di sini (biasanya di Ao3). Salam kenal ya (^_^)/ #deepbowed

Sebelumnya fic ini sudah pernah diposting di grup hyena-hyena lavar #plak tapi aku ga bisa posting lanjutannya di sana karena yang satu lagi lebih panjang dari yang ini. Rencananya fic ini berisi kumpulan drabble yang idenya bertema _hug and kiss_ -nya Abang Sei dan Dedek Kou, semuanya tidak akan nyambung alias tiap ceritanya nanti akan berbeda-beda. Semoga idenya selalu ada sehingga bisa terus nulis hehehe. Dan kalau teman-teman berminat _please stay tune_ , ya~ #gaadaygtanyawoooy #digeplak

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. _Mind to review, please?_ (^_^)/ _Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

Rexa, _signing out…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys love/Gender Bender dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hug and Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini sering uring-uringan dan yang jadi sasaran pelampiasan adalah tim basket kesayangan yang dipimpinnya, Tim Rakuzan.

Terlambat 1 detik saja, sang emperor tak tanggung-tanggung mendisiplinkan orang tersebut dengan menambah menu latihan menjadi 10 kali lipat. Oh, jangan tanya ... semakin diprotes, hukuman akan semakin bertambah, tak ada yang berani membantah.

Trio _uncrowned king_ pun ikut-ikutan pusing. Tentunya karena selain menjadi korban 'kebrutalan' sang emperor, juga menjadi sasaran anggota yang lain untuk berkeluh kesah. Sudah capek fisik ditambah capek hati? _Uugh_ , ketiganya pun tepar.

'Okaa-san, kami tak sanggup.'

Rintihan pilu dari hati ketiganya pun bergema, hanya dalam hati tapi ... soalnya jika benar-benar disuarakan, sepertinya mereka harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mentari esok pagi.

 _Di ruang klub ..._

"Demi apa Sei-chan jadi tambah sadis begitu sih?" tangis Mibuchi Reo sambil memeluk Hayama Kotaro yang terkapar di lantai.

Nebuya Eikichi yang bersandar di dinding hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Reo-nee beraaaaat~! Jangan peluk aku, badanku tambah remuk," Hayama beralasan sambil mendorong pelan tubuh yang berada di atasnya. ' _Skinship_ ini terlalu intim,' pikir Hayama tapi ia mengerti keadaan sang sahabat yang galau berat.

Seijuurou memang sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Tak biasanya ia bertindak tak profesional dan melibatkan masalah pribadi—menurut mereka—ke dalam latihan tim.

Bagaikan bola lampu yang menyala di dalam kepalanya, sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran sang _Raijuu_ Rakuzan. Seperti kena charge ia melompat bangkit dengan—terlalu—semangat hingga mengakibatkan Mibuchi yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi kelakuan Sei-chan-nya dia atas tubuhnya pun terpental darinya. Mibuchi terkapar dengan belakang kepalanya membentur lantai ruang klub, membuat sang _Yaksha_ berguling-guling cantik, kesakitan.

"Kotaro! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Sakit bodoh!"

Mibuchi misuh-misuh sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terantuk cukup keras, dan Hayama hanya mampu menyengir polos, menggumamkan maaf.

"Hehehe, maaf Reo-nee. Aku punya ide."

"Ide apa?"

"Makanya ke sini," ujarnya sambil menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya menyuruh Mibuchi dan Nebuya mendekat lalu menceritakan idenya.

"Hooo, boleh juga dicoba," komentar Nebuya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke, kapan kita jalankan rencananya?"

Cengiran di wajah sang _Raijuu_ melebar. Kilatan jahil pun tersirat di kedua matanya.

"Secepatnya, Reo-nee, Eikichi. Ayo, cepat ganti baju, kita harus menjalankan strategi pertama."

"Siap!"

Ketiganya pun dengan buru-buru berganti baju dan keluar dari ruang klub, menyerbu ke gerbang sekolah dengan semangat di level paling tinggi, lupa kalau mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan neraka dari Seijuurou.

 _Di tempat tujuan..._

"Eh ta-tapi...,"

"Kami mohon!" ujar ketiganya sambil ber- _ojigi_. Membuat seseorang yang mereka mintai pertolongan semakin bingung dan tak enak hati.

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak janji, _senpai_. Ka-Kami belum ada bicara sejak Akashi-san mengatakan bahwa ia akan sibuk sekali dalam minggu ini. A-Aku tidak yakin Akashi-san akan mendengarkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya tolong kami Kou-chan, kembalikan mood Sei-chan seperti semula! Kami sudah begitu menderita selama seminggu ini. Sei-chan benar-benar membantai kami saat latihan."

Melihat keputusasaan para senior, Kouki meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Perkataan seniornya saja Seijuurou tidak peduli apalagi dia yang cuma teman sekelas sang emperor. Yah, tidak sekedar cuma teman sekelas sih, mereka cukup dekat meski Kouki sendiri akrab dengan Seijuurou hanya dalam urusan kelas, karena ia adalah bendahara kelas sementara Seijuurou adalah ketua kelas—merangkap ketua dewan komite disiplin siswa dan kapten tim basket.

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu, _senpai_. Aku akan usahakan bertanya padanya besok setelah rapat pengurus kelas. Ta-Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak janji ya?"

Wajah ketiganya dipenuhi rasa haru dan lega, bahkan sampai mata Nebuya pun berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Ketiganya serentak memeluk tubuh mungil Kouki, membuat yang bersangkutan nyaris kehilangan napas plus tulang remuk karena ketiganya memeluknya sangat erat untuk melampiaskan kegembiraan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kou-chan!"

"To-To-long le-pas-kan a-ku... se-se-sak, _senpai_..."

 _Keesokan harinya setelah rapat para pengurus siswa selesai ..._

"Akashi-san? Ma-Maaf, setelah ini bo-bolehkah aku berbicara pada Akashi-san se-bentar?"

Kouki sedikit memaki dalam hati karena usaha kerasnya untuk tidak gemetar saat berbicara dengan sang emperor terkhianati oleh tremor yang melanda. 'Kenapa aku malah terbata-bata?'

"Tunggu aku di ruangan _Seto Kaichou_ , aku akan segera menemuimu setelah menyerahkan ini pada Yagami-sensei."

"Eh? Oh ... a-aku saja yang mengantarkannya, Akashi-san."

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala sambil menepuk pelan rambut coklat Kouki. "Tunggu di sana, Kouki."

Kouki pun mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Seijuurou. Ia membuka ruang kerja _Seto Kaichou_ yang memang terpisah dari keseluruhan ruang kerja komite disiplin sekolah dan duduk menunggu di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kerja sang _kaichou_ di sana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Seijuurou pun tiba dan segera duduk di balik mejanya, meletakan setumpuk map di atasnya. Kouki mengawasi dari ekor matanya.

"Jadi ... apa yang ingin kaubicarakan Kouki?"

"Ah ... ya, itu ... ng, ini me-mengenai...," Kouki memilin ujung roknya, mata coklatnya beralih menatap lantai.

"Ya?"

Saat Kouki mengangkat wajahnya, mata coklat sewarna kayu manis miliknya telah bersirobok dengan iris heterokromatik merah-emas milik Seijuurou. Kouki tersentak dan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Wajahnya memanas karena jarak di antara keduanya tadi sangat-sangat dekat. Jantung Kouki pun mengajak untuk maraton.

"Ng, itu ... Akashi-san, a-apa kabar? Eh?!" Kouki menutup mulutnya, _aargh_ , kenapa dia tidak bisa memikirkan pertanyaan yang lain? _Bodoh, bodoh! Kouki, bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau mengacaukan segalanya!_ Batinnya merutuk.

Seringai tipis pun terpoles di wajah sang emperor. Seijuurou kini duduk di mejanya, menghadap pada si gadis yang wajahnya merona semerah rambut Seijuurou, atau lebih pekat? Rasanya Seijuurou tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Makhluk cantik nan manis di hadapannya terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Jadi, Seijuurou memerangkap sang gadis di kursinya. Memangkas jarak sebelum memeluk hangat. Kouki semaput, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, gemetaran dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi?!' jerit Kouki di dalam hati.

Kouki bisa mendengar ribut detak yang mengentak dari dalam dada. Tangannya tanpa sadar terletak tepat di mana jantung Seijuurou berada. Eh? Yang ribut bukan hanya jantung miliknya saja bukan? Seijuurou membenamkan wajahnya di pundak mungil sang gadis, membiarkan hidungnya menyesap wangi alami dari tubuh sang gadis.

"A-A-Akashi-sssaan...,"

"Stttttts ... biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Dan Kou, sudah kubilang kan? Panggil aku Seijuurou," jelas pemuda berambut merah cerah itu pada Kouki.

Kouki pun balas memeluk. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya pada Kouki dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ah, seharusnya Kouki tahu, ia tak boleh berada terlalu dekat dengan Seijuurou, tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Kouki memalingkan wajahnya yang seperti udang rebus.

"Maaf. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Kou."

Kouki balik menatap Seijuurou dengan bingung. "A-Ap- hhmmph..."

Bibir Kouki dibungkam. Ia begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa. Seijuurou mencium dalam, membuat Kouki kembali nyaris pingsan karena pasokan oksigen direbut sang pendominasi. Hingga akhirnya Seijuurou pun melepaskan bibir penuh candu Kouki.

Nyawa Kouki seolah melayang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia syok berat. Seijuurou menepuk pelan pipi Kouki mengembalikan kesadaran Kouki yang sempat melanglang buana. Sepasang iris heterokrom menatap lembut sepasang iris coklat. Kouki entah kenapa bisa melihat sirat gundah di netra yang biasanya selalu menatap tajam penuh intimidasi itu, yang menguarkan keabsolutan sempurna, sehingga lawan pun takluk tanpa daya.

"Aku frustrasi memikirkanmu. Melihatmu tanpa bisa bercengkrama denganmu. Itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Tapi ada begitu banyak tanggung jawab yang harus kuselesaikan dan tak bisa kutinggalkan. Karenanya aku minta maaf bila harus menggantungmu—mengabaikanmu seminggu ini, Kouki."

"A-A—"

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak awal. Jadilah milikku karena aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kouki melongo tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku benar-benar menakutimu ya?"

Mata coklat miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan diri bahwa yang di hadapannya ini adalah sang kaisar tiran, Akashi Seijuurou, yang telah membuat para senior di klub basket menderita. Hingga harus menemui Kouki supaya bisa membujuk sang emperor untuk bercerita mengenai keganjilan yang ada padanya.

"A-Aku—Seijuurou-san, ini... Kau ... frustrasi karena a-aku?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Kau tak tahu seberapa besar dirimu memberikan dampak padaku."

"Ma-Maksudmu seperti kau me-menyerangku barusan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk lagi. Kouki beranjak bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk Seijuurou. Seijuurou tercenung.

"Ka-Kalau begitu Sei harus tanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab karena sudah membuat jantungku berantakan, juga karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku," ujarnya malu-malu dengan pipinya yang memerah hebat, ah … tapi sayang, Seijuurou tidak bisa melihatnya karena Kouki menyembunyikannya di dada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terkekeh dan balas memeluk erat gadisnya. "Tentu. Oh ya, sebenarnya Kouki kemari mau apa?"

"Ah! Iya, tadinya aku mau tanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menyeramkan di klub?"

"Menyeramkan?"

"Eh, itu ... a-ada yang bilang kalau Seijuurou-san memberikan menu latihan neraka selama seminggu ini dan juga bentuk disiplin lainnya yang se-sepertinya terlalu be-berat. A-Apa itu ka-karena aku membuat Sei frustrasi?"

Seijuurou menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya aku sedikit temperamental akhir-akhir ini."

"Eh? Itu benar? Ma-Maaf, tak bermaksud untuk—"

"Aku tahu, Kou. Aku akan minta maaf pada mereka nanti. Sekarang mau dilanjutkan?"

Kouki menatap horor. Apalagi jika menilik posisi keduanya yang rada ambigu seperti ini. Seijuurou duduk bersandar di meja, mendekap Kouki erat bersamanya. "A-Apanya yang lanjut, Sei?"

"Kencan kita yang tertunda, Kou. Seminggu yang lalu aku berjanji mengajakmu makan nasi goreng seafood spesial di kafe milik Atsushi. Ah, tapi ini jadi kencan pertama kita yang resmi. Kau lupa?"

Wajah Kou segera memerah malu-malu. Ia salah kaprah. Ia pikir kalau Seijuurou ingin melanjutkan acara _lovey dovey_ mereka. Seringai jahil yang terpoles di wajah tampan Seijuurou semakin tak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu Kouki sudah berpikiran sejauh 'itu'. Padahal kita kan baru jadian."

Kouki melepaskan pelukannya dari Seijuurou dan melesat keluar pintu secepat yang ia bisa sambil meneriakan, "Aku benci, Seijuurou-san!" dengan wajah merah sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja _Seto Kaichou_.

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Itulah kenapa aku jadi frustrasi padamu. Kau tak pernah gagal membuatku terkejut, Kouki. Kau sangat menarik." Seijuurou berlari mengejar gadis kesayangannya, sumber kewarasan maupun kegilaannya. Pusat dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo minna-san! Rexa kembali lagi dengan HK 2. (^_^)/ Ngomong-ngomong, HK ditulis ketika aku sedang mengejar _deadline_ untuk event dan aku benar-benar frustrasi. #sayasedangfrustrasiTTOTT #SalahkanabangSei #disambitguntingXP

Dan arrggh! Aku juga sedang lavar AkaFemFuri (AkaFuri juga), maka jadilah ini. Tolong, author-author tercinta yang kusayang, update-lah fic AkaFuri kalian, kasihanilah hyena yang sedang lavar asupan ini (TTOTT) #plak maaf jika AkaFuri-nya agak ooc ya? Di sini aku menulis FemFuri. Astaga, FemFuri itu unyu sekali XD aku jadi ga tahan buat nulis cerita dengan Furihata yang GBend. Maafkan kenistaanku. #deepbowed

Edit: Ahh, aku lupa! Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk Nenami Megumi, partner-ku yang selalu kurepotkan di tim arsip. Megu, maaf ya tak sesuai harapanmu, tapi ini buatmu. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan, dan untuk kedepannya, mari berjuang lagi! Jangan kapoknya nge-arsip bareng aku, hehehe.

Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. _Mind to review, please?_ (^_^)/ _Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

Rexa, _signing out…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys love/Gender Bender dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hug and Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya sedang berbaring bersebelahan. Menikmati momen-momen setelah aktivitas intim menggapai puncak. Desah napas yang tadinya memburu berantakan—terengah kini mulai terdengar lebih teratur.

Kouki memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan, meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja diraih bersama sang suami. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum manis. Seijuurou melirik pasangan hidupnya itu dari samping, perlahan ia bergeser mendekat dan merengkuh kembali tubuh pasangannya untuk didekapnya erat.

Kouki berjengit saat merasakan jemari Seijuurou yang menyentuh sensor perabanya yang masih sangat sensitif, tapi tak menolak sentuhan dan rengkuhan belahan jiwanya itu. Seijuurou merangsekan wajah tampannya ke ceruk leher Kouki. Kouki terkekeh pelan sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya, membiarkan Seijuurou kembali mendominasi dirinya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hmm … tidak juga, Sei. Kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu lagi."

Kouki menggeliat, menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. Seijuurou asyik menjelajahi leher Kouki yang telah dihiasi banyak ruam merah keunguan yang mengindikasikan jejak-jejak kepemilikan darinya. Mengecup pelan atau sekedar menggesekan hidung mancungnya di sana.

"Aku bercanda, Kou. Aku tahu kau masih kesakitan. Maaf ya?"

Kouki menggeleng sebelum memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Seijuurou. Dipandanginya sepasang mata heterokrom merah-emas yang selalu menawan hatinya. Lagi-lagi bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis, membuat Seijuurou ikut tersenyum. Kouki mengecup bibir suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sei. Kau selalu pengertian."

"Aku tetap tak menolak kalau kau juga mau melanjutkan, Kouki."

"Hehehe. Bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? Rasanya kakiku kebas."

"Kaki atau sebelah sini?" goda Seijuurou sembari meremas bongkahan montok asset Kouki di bawah sana. Kouki menepis tangan nakal Seijuurou dan mencubitnya gemas.

Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut lucu saat melayangkan protes. "Sei!"

Seijuurou hanya menyeringai, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, memeluk posesif sang belahan jiwa dan mengecupi kulit leher Kouki-nya. Seijuurou tak pernah bosan, malah semakin ketagihan untuk menorehkan tanda dan jejak kepimilikan di leher jenjang nan mulus itu. Candu.

"Sei … geli."

Seijuurou malah bergumam di sana membuat, tubuh Kouki kembali menggeliat resah. Seijuurou menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Bola mata merah-emas miliknya menatap dalam pada sepasang iris coklat yang menyiratkan kelelahan, tapi masih ada gairah samar di sana. Ide jahil melintas di kepala sang emperor. Ia pun memutus kontak mata.

"Baiklah, kita tidur," putusnya sambil mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di nakas di samping ranjang mereka. Seijuurou membenarkan selimut mereka dan kembali mengecup pipi Kouki sebelum memeluknya lagi. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Entah kenapa, dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Seijuurou, Kouki malah tidak rela. Ia masih ingin ber- _cuddle_ -ria bersama Seijuurou. Aktivitas favorit setelah mendayung kenikmatan bersama-sama. Kecup, cium dan peluk jadi menu utama, tapi bukan untuk membangkitkan hasrat. Hanya sekedar melampiaskan rasa sayang yang tak terucap lewat kata, tapi tersalurkan lewat bahasa tubuh mereka.

Mendengus, Kouki mencolek pipi suaminya dengan telunjuk. Sekali, dua kali … Seijuurou tak bereaksi, bergeming seperti orang mati. Kesal diabaikan, bibir Kouki pun maju.

"Sei …," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Seijuurou masih bergeming.

"Sei …,"

Dengkuran halus terdengar lebih konstan. Kouki mendengus keras, kesal. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, suaminya juga pasti kelelahan kan? Apalagi setelah membantainya dengan beringas di tiga ronde sebelumnya. Mugkin Seijuurou sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Kouki pun menyerah. Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan suaminya, Kouki bergerak pelan dan mengikuti jejak Seijuurou yang telah terlelap di alam mimpi, memejamkan kedua belah matanya.

Belum juga terlelap, belaian yang tak sengaja menyusuri punggungnya membuat Kouki membuka mata. Dengan waspada mengamati wajah dari sosok pria yang tidur di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, Seijuurou masih 'tidur' dengan lelap. Lalu … kenapa—

Kouki menoleh ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi sentuhan tak terduga menggoda kulitnya, kali ini di daerah paha. Kouki bingung. Ini sengaja atau bagaimana sih?

"Sei …."

Dengkuran haluslah yang menjawab Kouki. Kouki kembali mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sedetik kemudian sebelah kelopak matanya terbuka untuk mengintip. Wajah tampan suaminya tampak begitu damai saat tidur. Oke, mungkin suaminya memang _tak sengaja_ membelai bagian tubuhnya.

Namun, saat Kouki hendak memejamkan matanya lagi … jemari Seijuurou berulah lagi. Kouki menangkap tangan nakal suaminya dan mendesis.

"Sei…."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan nakal!"

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan bola mata heterokrom itu pun terbuka. Kilatan jahil tersirat di dalamnya. Seringai licik pun terlukis.

"Nah, kan! Aku benar, kamu pura-pura tidur!"

"Masalah, Kouki sayang?"

"Sei, jahat!"

"Kok aku yang jahat? Bukannya Kouki bilangnya capek?"

Pipi Kouki menggembung dengan bibir yang kembali mengerucut, tak berani bilang kalau ia masih ingin _cuddle_ bersama suami tercinta.

Seijuurou terkekeh geli, lalu mengecup gemas kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu itu.

"Katakan saja maumu, Kou. Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Memelukmu? Menciummu? Atau itu?"

"Sei, mesum!" Wajah Kouki memerah sempurna, tapi meski dalam keremangan, dengan bantuan cahaya dari luar, Seijuurou bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mesum hanya untukmu, Kou. Karena hanya kamu yang bisa memancing gairahku untuk mendominasi dirimu, kau tak tahu?"

"Bohong…."

Seijuurou memagut bibir kenyal Kouki, menciumnya, menggigit pelan lalu menghisap dalam. Membuat Kouki gelagapan dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba. Pasokan oksigen menipis, tapi Kouki tak mampu berkelit. Pasrah bibirnya dilumat habis oleh suaminya. Hingga di titik kritis, Seijuurou melepaskan bibir yang selalu menjadi candu buatnya itu. Kouki menghirup rakus oksigen begitu kesempatan itu ada.

Di balik seringai Seijuurou berujar, "Masih perlu bukti lainnya, sayangku?"

Kouki menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, menggerung malu. Seijuurou terkekeh melihat reaksi Kouki-nya. Ia kemudian mencium puncak kepala Kouki, mengusapnya lembut sembari menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah manis sang belahan jiwa. Wajah merona malu-malu Kouki menyapanya.

"Mau lagi?"

Kouki tak mampu berkata-kata, jadi ia memilih untuk memeluk Seijuurou dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang sang suami. Seijuurou dengan senang hati menerima pelukan manja sang belahan jiwa. Mendekapnya hangat sembari mengecupi keningnya, memberikan apa yang Kouki inginkan.

Yah, biarkan saja malam penuh cinta mereka berlanjut.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, minna-san! HK 3 kupersembahkan untuk teman-teman semua dan juga buat Anne Garbo (yang butuh suntikan serum cinta SeiKou), Shin Yuu-tachi (yang lagi berjuang keras menyelesaikan PP untuk besok), teman-teman panitia event LeChi lainnya (Hi Aidi, Nenami Megumi, AnisaJiro, Yuialea Ariane, Erii Shigerou), juga teman-teman yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan drabble ini, Happy Heichou-san dan Yuuki.

balasan review non-login:

Yuuki : thanks sudah R&R, ini lanjutannya, happy reading, Yuuki-san!

Um, aku harap ini ga kelewatan ratingnya. Masih aman sih, sebenarnya, tapi kalau teman-teman keberatan maka chapter ini ratingnya akan naik. Semoga teman-teman terhibur.

Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Buat yang sudah mereview dan memfollow/favorite, terima kasih juga. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. _Mind to review, please?_ (^_^)/ _Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

Rexa, _signing out…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys love/Gender Bender dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hug and Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening kala memandangi laporan-laporang yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sekretarisnya. _Salah._ Banyak sekali yang salah. _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Batinnya berujar.

Namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan kegusaran apa pun, tetap tenang, tetap kalem. Tangannya menjangkau gagang telepon yang berada di samping laptopnya, men-dial sebuah nomor, lalu menunggu sambungan terhubung.

"Dengan HRD di sini. Ada perlu apa Akashi-sama?"

"Suruh OB baru yang bernama Furihata Kouki untuk membawakan secangkir _black coffee_ untukku."

"Segera, Akashi-sama."

Seijuurou menutup telepon. Menghela napas, pria berusia 30 tahun itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak lama ketukan di pintu pun terdengar.

"Masuk," perintahnya singkat.

Kepala bermahkota sewarna kayu manis menyembul dari balik pintu mahogani. Wajah takut-takut yang canggung pun tampak diikuti tubuh yang entah kenapa malah gemetaran di bawah tatapan mata heterokrom Seijuurou. Membawakan pesanan Seijuurou, secangkir _black coffee_ , yang aromanya menenangkan pikiran. Kepulan uap panasnya membuat Seijuurou ingin cepat-cepat menyesap minuman yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Per-Permisi, Akashi-sama. Sa-Saya membawakan _black coffee_ anda."

"Taruh saja di meja."

Si OB mengangguk patah-patah. Kikuk. Meletakan cangkir lengkap dengan tatakannya ke atas meja Seijuurou yang bebas dari pernak-pernik alat-alat kantor maupun kertas-kertas dokumen. Membungkukkan badan, si OB pun memohon undur diri dalam diam. Namun sebelum dirinya berbalik pergi, tangan kanannya dipegangi oleh Seijuurou, membuat si OB tersentak dan memandang bosnya itu dengan heran.

"I-Iya, Akashi-sama?"

"Duduk di sini, Kouki. Dan jangan panggil aku seformal itu kalau kita sedang berdua."

Perintah mutlak itu justru membuat si OB, Furihata Kouki semakin tidak nyaman. "Ta-Tapi anda kan—di sini kan— _etto_..."

Delikan tajam membuat Kouki bungkam, lalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan bosnya—yang juga merangkap tunangannya—untuk duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengambil nampan yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh Kouki dan meletakannya di meja. Tangannya membelai wajah OB kesayangannya itu.

"Padahal aku bisa mempekerjakanmu sebagai sekretarisku. Kenapa kamu malah memasukan lamaranmu ke HRD sebagai OB?"

Kouki tersenyum sambil memegangi telapak tangan pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu, tapi harus Kouki akui, pria di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak terlihat berusia seperti umurnya sekarang ini.

"Karena aku ingin memulai semuanya dari nol, Sei ... lagipula aku kan hanya _part time_. Aku masih memiliki banyak kesempatan saat aku magang nanti, kupastikan aku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Kau mulai percaya diri sekarang?"

Ekspresi jenaka mulai menggantikan kekakuan di wajah Kouki. "Seseorang yang mengajarkannya padaku."

Seijuurou melepaskan belaiannya di pipi sang kekasih lalu meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Kouki berdiri dan menuju ke meja kerja Seijuurou, merapikan beberapa dokumen yang tadinya berserakan di sana. Seijuurou memerhatikan apa yang Kouki kerjakan dalam diam.

Ia meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya ke tempatnya semula lalu beranjak ke belakang Kouki, memeluknya erat. Kouki tersentak karena tiba-tiba didekap erat seperti itu.

"Sei?"

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja."

Kouki mengangguk. Seijuurou membawa Kouki duduk di atas pangkuannya, di kursinya, tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Bagai anak perempuan yang sedang memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya, seperti itulah Seijuurou merengkuh Kouki-nya.

Kouki membiarkan Seijuurou melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Melihat tingkah kekanakan dan manja Seijuurou yang seperti ini membuat Kouki tersenyum geli. Kalau seperti ini tak akan ada yang menyangka si pria berusia 30 tahun. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa si pria 30 tahun yang _terkenal_ dengan aura absolutisme—tak bisa dibantah itu bisa bertingkah seperti anak umur 5 tahun seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Sei, aku masih harus bekerja."

Gumaman malas nan serak menjawab Kouki. "Hmm..."

Kouki berusaha menoleh ke belakang. "Sei?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kouki sedikit meronta dari pelukan erat sang tunangan, berusaha memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat kondisi Seijuurou.

"Sei? Sei, kau tidur?"

"Ng? Tidak."

"Kau kelelahan!" Kouki melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou dan beranjak berdiri lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Seijuurou. "Jangan bohong, Sei ... lihat, matamu merah."

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Iris mataku memang merah, Kouki. Sudah bawaan sejak lahir."

Kouki berdecak sebal. "Bukan itu maksudku! Kau kelelahan! Jangan bilang kau tak tidur semalaman karena mengurus semua berkas laporan ini?!"

"Itu sudah pekerjaanku, Kouki."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sei! Kau harusnya lebih memerhatikan kesehatanmu!"

"Aku tidak mudah tumbang, Kou. Aku—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tetap saja, kau harus istirahat."

"Kau berani memotong kalimatku?"

"Sei ... aku khawatir," desah Kouki dengan nada terluka.

Seijuurou menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke belakang tengkuk Kouki dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman. Lembut, penuh sayang. Lalu mengecup kening pemuda kesayangannya itu.

"Apa boleh buat, demi mendapatkan restu orangtuamu, dan ayahku, aku harus benar-benar bekerja keras dalam proyek ini. Kalau tidak ... mereka akan mengambilmu paksa dariku. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Kouki."

Wajah Kouki merona merah. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan kembali memeluk sang kekasih.

"Sebentar lagi, Kou. Setelah semua ini, tak akan ada yang menghalangi kita. Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, seperti aku milikmu."

Kouki hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan sang tunangan tercinta. Mereka melupakan sejenak segala yang ada, laporan yang salah, jam kerja yang menanti. Hanya ada Seijuurou dan Kouki, berdua saja.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo … (^_^)/ HK 4 up! Sebenernya chapter ini ditulis sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustrasi karena ga bisa memikirkan plot dari fic yang seharusnya kubuat. Padahal DL-nya besok! XO (TTOTT) #nangis Yah, semoga saja malam ini bisa terpikirkan sesuatu ehehehe. Selamat membaca teman-teman, semoga terhibur.

Balasan untuk review non-login:

 **AkaFuri love cheesssyyyy** : Halo, salam kenal love-san, thanks sudah R &R (^_^)/ Ahahaha, tiba-tiba terpikir adegan SeiKou lagi _mesra-mesraan_ di ranjang. Jadi ya begitulah, dan ini chapter terbarunya, semoga love-san menyukainya, selamat membaca! Terima kasih buat semangatnya!

Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. _Mind to review, please?_ (^_^)/ _Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

Rexa, _signing out…._


End file.
